Beztroskie życie
by Eliss Snape
Summary: Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył od zawsze był postrzegany jako biedne dziecko, otaczany przez las rąk, uosobienie białej magii, jak i nadzieja na lepsze jutro. Postanowiłam zaburzyć ten irytujący dogmat. Krótkie studium postaci.


Smukły kształt wierzy zegarowej piął się dumnie ku idealnemu, błękitnemu niebu. Była zakończona spiczastą kopułą z tarasem widokowym tkwiącym w jej środku. Potężny zegar umieszony na budynku wybił dokładnie czwartą po południu. Słońce nie zmącone żadnymi chmurami nieprzyjemnie odbijało się od złotych zdobień i ornamentów. Dzwon znajdujący się w barokowo-gotyckiej budowli wybił cztery raz. Ziemia lekko zadrżał pod wpływem jego siły, jednak Wieża Świętego Szczepana stała nieugięta.

Przeniosła wzrok z Big Bena na niewielką, wściekle-czerwoną budkę telefoniczną i cicho syknęła z irytacji. Ile można kazać na siebie czekać?

Omiotła znudzonym spojrzeniem poruszających się dookoła niej mugoli. Oczy miała puste. Przestała patrzeć z utęsknieniem na świat, który jej nie chciał. Nauczyła się nim gardzić i to uczucie przyniosło ze sobą zadziwiający spokój.

Trwała wojna, a nie-magiczny Londyn był nader spokojny. Śmierć czyhała zadziwiająco blisko ludzi, których twarze nie wyrażały najmniejszego bólu, strachu czy rozpaczy. Byli całkowicie nieświadomi czarnego widma zbierającego się nad ich głowami, niczym burzowe chmury. Nie dawali prawa bytu tak irracjonalnym myślom, jak globalne zło ogarnięte manią wielkości i wyposażone w baśniową moc.

Zaśmiała się pod nosem. Połączenie baśni z postacią Voldemorta wydaje się pozbawione najmniejszego sensu.

Syknęła ponownie, tym razem z bólu. To imię nadal boli – parzy ją gardło, mimo, że nie wypowiedziała go na głos. Stało się symbolem rozpaczy i męki. Śmierć z jego ręki była wybawieniem. Czarny Pan powrócił po, wydawałoby się, Ostatecznej Bitwie o Hogwart.

- Ładny mam dziś dzień, prawda? – usłyszała przyjazny głos.

Kiedy jej oczy powędrowały do właściciela lekkiego barytonu zmrużyła gniewnie oczy. Młody mugol patrzył na nią z błąkającym się na ustach szczerym uśmiechem. Jego jasno-blond włosy przywiodły jej na myśl starszego Malfoya – niemal białe, lśniące i połyskujące.

Zacisnęła mocno szczęki.

- Wynoś się – szepnęła przez zęby, a on momentalnie uciekł z wyrazem trwogi.

Kark lekko ją bolał, a to jedynie wzmagało irytacje. To społeczeństwo jest takie beztroskie. Jest idealnym odzwierciedleniem jego podłej osoby.

Każdy widział w nim ofiarę, biednego chłopca, który został całkowicie sam na tym okrutnym świecie. Naznaczony od najmłodszych lat, rozpoznawalny na każdym kroku. Szykanowany, nienawidzony za czyny swoich rodziców i klątwę, która uchroniła jego kruche życie, a na którą nie miał najmniejszego wpływu. Biedne dziecko, zbyt często wplątywane w dorosłe życie. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak z próżniaczą, gryfońską dumą przyjmować pochwały za czyny innych rąk. Zrozumiała to dopiero po paru latach – on był figurantem, biała magia musiał mieć ujednoliconą postać wysuniętą na piedestał. Czary Pan był mrokiem, Harry Potter przyjął kształt niezbrukanej bieli.

Chłopieck-Który-Przeżył, wbrew wielu opiniom, wiódł idylliczne życie. Wie to doskonale, stanowi część jego świty. Od zawsze patrzył beztroskimi zielonymi oczyma, w których nie odbijało się żadne piętno. Pupilek Dumbledora, zwolniony z zajęć z cierpienia do końca dnia. Otaczały go zgarbione sylwetki, które przyjmowały na siebie ciosy przeznaczone dla niego. Był nieobecny, odległy. Nie słyszał krzyków rozpaczy, zawodzeń konających, jęków umierających. Nie widział niczego poza czubkiem własnego nosa. Przecież to on był pokrzywdzony przez los – powtarzał to sobie niczym mantrę. Największa ofiara, nad której żalem powinniśmy ubolewać. Gdyby miał w sobie choć odrobinę bólu..

Prawda jest taka, że zielone oczy, które odziedziczył po matce zawsze patrzyły w sielski sposób. Był nieświadom rzeczywistości wokół niego. Nawet, kiedy Mroczny Znak zbrukało szarawym odcieniem czerni lekko zachmurzone niebo podczas mistrzostw świata w Quidditchu, nie umiał zrozumieć.

Jego spojrzenie było lekkie, odległe, jakby wyrwał się z przyjemnego snu. Było tak odkąd pamięta. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nie zmagał się nocnymi marami, które nie chały odejść długimi latami i do dziś zakradają się w mroki jej sypani. Jego dłonie nie były ubrudzone juchą, nie oblewały się czerwienią bez wyraźnego powodu. Często zdzierała skórę na wierzchach dłoni szorując je usilnie. Wciąż czuła się brudna, zbrukana. On nie musiał szukać pokuty. Nie zadawał sobie bólu, przypalał się, podcinał. Nie był w swoim mniemaniu wynaturzeniem stąpającym po ziemi. Za to go nienawidziła, go wojna ominęła. Przybył, zabił (jak widać nieskutecznie) Tego-Którego-Imię-Wciąż-Piecze, odszedł w glorii chwały. Podano mu węża jak na tacy. Zniszczył najgorsze znane zło, z tego powodu nie można mieć wyrzutów sumienia. Wybraniec miał jedno z prostszych i bardziej beztroskich żyć, jakie potrafi sobie wyobrazić.

- Hermiona!

Podnosi nieznacznie oczy ku górze i widzi młodego mężczyznę stojącego przy wściekle-czerwonej budce telefonicznej. Włosy ma w całkowitym nieporządku. Jego usta, postawa i oczy się śmieją. Niemal drwiąco.

- Kazałeś mi czekać – w głosie młodej aurorki brzmi chłód, do którego już się przyzwyczaił.

Harry tłumaczy to wojną. Hermiona zawsze była pogodną, choć zasadniczą dziewczyną. Jednak Biwa o Hogwart ją zmieniła. Dodatkowo komplikowała sobie życie zostając aurorem, jakby nie chciała zapomnieć. Z własnego wyboru.

_Cóż, nie każdy potrafi sobie z tym poradzić_ – wymruczał w myślach i (co było tak typowe dla niego) wyprężył się dumnie, jak każdy szanujący się gryfon. W jego mniemaniu był od niej lepszy.

Weszli do budki. Stała w ciszy kiedy wybierał cyfry - 62442.

- Harry Potter, rozprawa Lucjusza Malfoya.

Odwrócił się w jej stronę posyłając lekkie spojrzenie. Było beztroskie i po trochu szydzące. Miała ochotę złapać go za ramiona i potrząsnąć nim silnie, aby przejrzał i uświadomił sobie, że największe znane zło powróciło. Klęła w myślach wiedząc, że znów będzie zabijać niewinnych, przyjmować ciosy przeznaczone dla niego i dławić się własną krwią. Chłopie-Który-Przeżył wzbudzał w niej pożałowanie. Dobrze wiedziała, że mu zazdrości. Chciała choć jednej noc bez krzyku i płaczu. Miała dość twarzy, które stawały jej przed oczami, gdy tylko opuszczała powieki. Nie chciał więcej słyszeć ostatnich słów Sewerusa, który konał jej w ramionach. Chciał spojrzeć na Freda Weasleya i choć raz zobaczyć w jego oczach dawne ogniki. Chciała uciec od posady aurora bez wyrzutu, bo widziała w niej swoją pokute za zbrodnie wojenne.

Wszystko zostało jej odebrane na rzecz Wybrańca. Nienawiść w niej wrzała i po raz kolejny życzyła mu śmierci. Chciała, żeby zginęli obaj – dwóch beztroskich chłopców przekonanych o własnej wyjątkowości – Harry James Potter i Tom Marvolo Riddle.

- Hermiona Granger, rozprawa Lucjusza Malfoya.

Budka telefoniczna zakołysała się lekko i runęła w dół, a on nie zerwał kontaktu wzrokowego. Jego usta wykrzywiał błogi uśmiech.

Zieleń jego oczu przyprawia ją o mdłości.


End file.
